A Glee Chatroom
by GretaCap
Summary: This is a chatroom between some of the Glee Club members. I hope you enjoy reading this! I will make more :)


**[RachelStar is now online]**

**RachelStar: **Um, is anyone on?

**[Porcelain is now online]**

**Porcelain: **What up, Rach?

**RachelStar: **What happened to your username?

**Porcelain: **Oh my gosh, how did that happen?

**[CoachSue is now online]**

**CoachSue: **Hello Lady Face and Berry

**RachelStar: **Erm, Sue, how did you get into our private chatroom?

**CoachSue: **I have my ways.

**RachelStar: **Well, please log off, Kurt and I are going to talk about important Glee songs for our set-list.

**CoachSue: **Well, I am sorry for bursting into your conversation, but I just happen to notice Kurt's username on his profile and I started laughing to myself.

**Porcelain: **I bet you were the one who changed it…And why were you looking at my profile?

**CoachSue: **For many reasons. Sure I did, Porcelain.

**[Porcelain has changed his username]**

**KurtTheKid: **Okay, I hope that is better.

**CoachSue: **Sure is…

**KurtTheGayKid: **Okay, so please leave Sue, or we will have to kick you out.

**RachelStar: **Enough with the name changing. How are you doing that anyways?

**CoachSue: **Do you think I would really exchange my secrets with two clueless teenagers over chatroom?

**[KurtTheGayKid has changed his username]**

**GagaKurt: **Okay, I made up a name that Sue probably can't add to negatively.

**[RachelStar has kicked CoachSue out of the chatroom]**

**RachelStar: **There. Now we can talk about our set-list.

**GagaKurt: **Good. I think that since the holidays are coming up, we should add a tune in that would express happiness for the season.

**[Puckerman34 is now online]**

**Puckerman34: **what's up dudes?

**RachelStar: **Puck, how did you get into the chatroom?

**Puckerman34: **sue made it so that anyone can join. she posted the chat number in her profile.

**GagaKurt: **That…

**RachelStar: **Well anyways, can you please leave? Kurt and I are talking privately of what we are going to bring up in Glee Club tomorrow.

**Puckerman34: **hell no. i want to stay on this chatroom, because i don't want to study for that stupid exam tomorrow. plus it is only ten o'clock.

**RachelStar: **Well, can you at least talk with grammar?

**Puckerman34: **can you stop being a grammar nazi? plus this isn't english class.

**[RachelStar has kicked Puckerman34 out of the chatroom]**

**RachelStar: **There, finally. Now, where were we?

**GagaKurt: **We were brainstorming Christmas show tunes to sing for our set-list.

**RachelStar: **Oh yeah.

**[FootballFinn is now online]**

**FootballFinn: **Hey guys! What are you two doing up so late?

**GagaKurt: **We are TRYING to work on a set-list for Sectionals to bring up in Glee Club tomorrow.

**RachelStar: **Yeah, but people keep interrupting.

**FootballFinn: **Whoops, I am sorry but I kinda invited some more people to chat with us…

**[UnicornBritt is now online]**

**[TheChangMan is now online]**

**[GiveUsOurTots is now online]**

**[Tinaaa is now online]**

**[ArtAttack is now online]**

**[LordTubbington is now online]**

**[IronMan15 is now online]**

**RachelStar: **Oh my gosh, Finn..Why did you invite everyone?

**FootballFinn: **Lol, I am really sorry. I didn't know this was private.

**GagaKurt: **Except for the fact that it said "Private Chatroom" across the top of your screen when you joined…

**ArtAttack: **Who is IronMan15?

**UnicornBritt: **Oh my gosh..it is Iron Man! He has joined our chatroom!

**IronMan15: **It is me, Sam.

**Tinaaa: **Why is your name IronMan15?

**GiveUsOurTots: **Yeah, why is that Sam?

**IronMan15: **Well, I am sorry. I made this account when I was eight and was obsessed with superheroes.

**RachelStar: **That explains a lot.

**UnicornBritt: **Wait..Sam is Iron Man? I knew it!

**GagaKurt: -.- **No Brittney, Sam is not Iron Man, it is just his username.

**UnicornBritt: **Awww L

**[IronMan15 has changed his username]**

**WhiteChocolate: **There, much better.

**RachelStar: **Well guys, I am going to bed. I want to rest up for my solo tomorrow. Bye!

**[RachelStar is now offline]**

**GagaKurt: **Yeah, me too. I don't want and bags under my eyes tomorrow. There are just impossible to cover up!

**[GagaKurt is now offline]**

**UnicornBritt: **Wow, I just noticed Lord Tubbington is online. Lord Tubbington get off! I took away your computer for scratching that nice old lady down the street!

**[UnicornBritt is now offline]**

**[LordTubbington is now offline]**

**Tinaaa: **I wonder what that was about…

**WhiteChocolate: **Yeah, well, I am going to go. Stacey wants me to help her with homework. I have no idea why she picked me to help, but oh well. Cya guys at Glee Club tomorrow.

**[WhiteChocolate is now offline]**

**Tinaaa: **Wow, Stacey is doing homework very late at night. 10:30pm?

**ArtAttack: **Oh yeah, it is a little late. I better head off to bed. See you guys later!

**[ArtAttack is now offline]**

**FootballFinn: **I guess I should go too…

**[FootballFinn is now offline]**

**TheChangMan: **Okay, by-

**TheChangMan: **Darn, I missed him..Well I will go as well. Bye

**[TheChangMan is now offline]**

**GiveUsOurTots: **See you tomorrow. Make sure to bring in that poster about protesting the banning of tots! You have probably noticed I changed my screen name to follow through with the plan.

**Tinaaa: **Okay, well, I will see you tomorrow. I am super tired, haha. And okay, I will.

**GiveUsOurTots: **Great! Bye

**Tinaaa: **Cya

**GiveUsOurTots: **Byeee J

**[GiveUsOurTots is now offline]**

**[Tinaaa is now offline]**


End file.
